Umiko Ahagon
is a programmer and a military enthusiast. She has a collection of airsoft weapons in her workspace. Appearance Umiko has dark brown hair, cyan eyes, and tan skin. She grew up in Okinawa, which would explain her dark complexion. She is usually seen wearing a variety of different outfits ranging from green, black, and dark red. Personality Umiko is the chief of the programming team at Eagle Jump. She is extremely strict when it comes to her work and would not hesitate to scold other employees when she sees them slacking on the job. Although she can seem rather harsh and intimidating at times, she does have a soft side. Umiko is actually really nice and will usually feel down about herself if she feels as though she has scared someone into hating her, such as Aoba Suzukaze. Whenever Umiko gets friendly, however, she tends to get carried away in talking about her hobbies, which can make people feel uncomfortable at times. Umiko happens to be a huge military fan and appears to be quite knowledgeable on things like guns and just about anything pertaining to military equipment. When she's not at work programming, she enjoys playing airsoft - a hobby that she likes to converse with Aoba about (even though she expresses little interest). In her office, she also has an extensive collection of rifles that line the walls, all of which are not real. Umiko hates it when people call her by her last name. Ahagon is a somewhat unusual Okinawan name, but the -gon suffix in standard Japanese is commonly used for "kaijuu"-type monsters. She is known to have quite a short temper, but when people call her "Ahagon," that's usually enough to really irritate her - or shoot them with an airsoft pistol. History Umiko was born in Okinawa and has likely spent most of her life there. Not much is known about her past, but she has probably worked at Eagle Jump for several years judging by her experience in the field of programming. Plot (Manga) 'Volume 2 (Chapter 13-25) ' Umiko is first seen talking to Aoba about the errors the latter's NPCs were producing. Umiko asks Aoba if somebody warn her about the errors and the latter said none, not even Kou, making Umiko curse the latter. Umiko tells Aoba to fix it and Aoba ask for her name in order for the latter to report. Umiko states her given name and Aoba tries to ask her surname. Kou comes in calling Umiko by her surname, making the latter produce a gun and shoot Kou.Umiko tells Kou to stop calling her by surname which the latter dismiss stating that it suits her. Umiko says that it does not while shooting Kou. Aoba states that it is an odd name and Umiko states where she came from and ask Aoba to call her by her given name. Umiko leaves after telling Kou to properly teach Aoba. Umiko thinks that she went overboard and that Aoba looks like an apologetic monkey. She then thinks of an apology gift. Umiko comes back to Aoba's booth, thanking the latter for immediately fixing the errors and apologizing for being strict. Umiko gives her most treasured shotgun shell to Aoba. Umiko discuss about the value of the shotgun shell before giving it to Aoba while stating she got carried away. Aoba thank Umiko and ask if the latter is into military. Umiko invites Aoba to a game of airsoft before talking about FPS games. Aoba hopes that Umiko leaves soon as the latter talks about shooting games. On Eagle Jumps employee check-up, Umiko states that the nurse is making her nervous ad she rather do it herself. Umiko is in charge of the part time beta testers, she notice that one is missing and immediately tries to fire it. Luckily, one of the recruits states that the missing one just walks in. Umiko asks the late's name and the latter states it's Nene Sakura. While Umiko discuss, she notice Nene looking antsy as she jump around and demands Nene not to jump. Umiko introduce the game they'll test and Nene starts looking smug making her ask if there's something wrong. Umiko finish the introduction and ask for questions. She looks at Nene who's fidgeting, states that the latter looks nervous and ask if she's a spy which Nene refutes stating she's just a college student. Umiko leaves after stating that she'll check from time to time. Umiko ask Nene what she's doing when she sees her on the character team booth. She, then, states that Nene is really a corporate spy and Nene calls Aoba for help. Umiko, Kou and Rin listens while Aoba introduce Nene as her bestfriend. Kou tells Umiko that it's not like anyone would spy them and the latter states that she originally joins the company as a spy, shocking Kou. Umiko, then, states that it's a joke. Umiko appears on chapter 18 calling for Rin about the background design and informing the latter that Shizuku is looking for her. Days later, Aoba and Hifumi brings donuts to the programmer booth and sees Umiko as the only one awake. Umiko states that they come in the wrong time and welcomes the two. Umiko states that they're fixing many bugs and praises Nene for submitting detailed report. She tells Aoba that the even the planning team thinks highly of Nene and that her behavior is only the downside making Aoba states that she'll tell Nene to keep in check. Aoba and Hifumi gives the donut to Umiko and receives a thanks from the latter. Umiko, in return, gives an empty granade shell to Hifumi who states that she'll treasure it. Umiko asks the two if they want to join her for a game of airsoft which Aoba immediately declines and tries to leave while states that they have to do something. While Aoba, Hajime and Yun prepares to go to a convention, Umiko and Nene walks in. Nene asks Umiko if she can join the three which the latter states that there's no way. She drags the wailing Nene away while stating they're busy. Days later, Nene talks to Umiko about her fight with Aoba. Umiko states that it's shocking to hear that Aoba gets angry and Nene says that it's not very often. Umiko gives advise to Nene about her predicament, urging Nene to talk to Aoba before her part time duration ends. Nene come back and Umiko asks if the former and Aoba make up. Nene hums and accidentally unplug Umiko's computer. Umiko then states Nene should worry About herself first. One night, Nene calls for Umiko and ask if the latter remember's the area she is assign to debut. Umiko asks if she finds a game breaking bug and Nene states she did, making Umiko slams her hand on desk, frightening Nene in process. Umiko asks Nene to buy energy drinks and snack for the everyone. She, then, tells Nene to bring Aoba with her making Nene asks Umiko to have faith on her. When the two got back, Umiko angrily asks the two if they thought they'll be thanked for buying an expensive energy drink for her. Umiko tells that they don't need the legal receipt for it's her treat. The two states their apology. Umiko tries the expensive energy drink and states that its effective. She let Aoba and Nene takes a sip of it before saying that Aoba acts more childish than Nene when the two expresses their displeasure on its taste. Umiko attends the celebration party and even donates a price for the raffle. Nene won her donated price and Umiko states that Nene should also consider it as a reward for working hard. Nene states that she don't want it and Umiko tells her that another gun suit the former better. Nene states that she doen't understand what Umiko means. Nene tells Umiko that she'll look up the history of gun production before the next debugging and Umiko informs her that the company won't be recruiting part timers anymore. She gives her business card to Nene and states that the latter calls her when she needed something. Nene gets teary eyes and Umiko says that she'll not listen to the former cries. Umiko is seen again with Nene greeting Kou and Aoba who just got back. She stating that one of the client is finding Kou. Nene, We Meet Again Nene calls to meet with Umiko and she attempts to surprise her by hiding and watching, but ends up being caught and surprised by Umiko herself. The two go to a cafe, and eating some ice cream, she asks what Nene wanted. It turns out that she has taken up programming, and her game is one staring a knight on a horse. However, her game keeps freezing and she wants her help. Umiko helps her out with her code, and then asks Nene if she enjoys it, she believes it is difficult but can relate a little better to Aoba, seeing something she has created begin to take shape. Umiko is open to Nene calling her again to show her progress. Umiko Speaks With Hazuki Hazuki is quite worn out from the amount of meetings she has had, Umiko tells her good work, and compliments Rin instead of her.es:Umiko Ahagon Category:Characters